


let the ship sail

by littleseapig, pendragonpants



Series: Who Needs Who? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arnold Does What He Wants, Arnold runs a betting pool on how drarry will get together, Complete, Crack Treated Seriously, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, One Shot, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleseapig/pseuds/littleseapig, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendragonpants/pseuds/pendragonpants
Summary: It was Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's last year at Hogwarts, and Arnold Essertg was not about to let them graduate before finally realizing they belong together, not on his watch. He had a few dozen students and a handful of teachers betting on whether Drarry will be able to get their shit together anddate, and Arnold wasn't going to let him down.However, Arnold is slightly preoccupied with his new position as Hogwarts' Quidditch commentator, and Drarry would have to depend on themselves for a bit.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Who Needs Who? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083497
Kudos: 29





	let the ship sail

It was not easy being the sole runner of Hogwarts’ second-biggest betting pool. Arnold Essertg had to deal with daily complaints sent to him about how frustrating it was that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were still incapable of getting their shit together, which he could only reply with _trust me, it's driving me crazy as well._

__Arnold’s been running the betting pool since before the War had started, and he certainly wasn’t going to give it up anytime soon. He had his money on Harry Potter making a move first, but a dozen students and a couple of teachers vehemently disagreed on that. It didn’t actually matter to Arnold who confessed first, as long as they could finally get together._ _

__It was Draco and Harry’s last year at Hogwarts this year, and Arnold refused to let them graduate without realising they belonged together, not under his watch. So far, he’s managed to assign one of the Hogwarts house-elves sent to assist Draco Malfoy with his recovery after months in St Mungo’s to help Harry out as well, telling the elf that the saviour of the wizarding world himself had requested him._ _

__He wasn’t sure what the two sharing an elf unknowingly would manage to accomplish, but it would at least force them to have a conversation with each other if they ever do realise they’ve been bamboozled._ _

__Arnold has also managed to convince Professor Slughorn - one of the most devoted supporters of his Drarry cause - to put Draco in one of the two private dorms in Hogwarts since Harry was occupying the other. The Professor had promised to send Draco there at the first given opportunity, and he’d delightfully informed Arnold a few days back that he’d “accomplished the mission”. Arnold was particularly proud of himself for this idea. It was bound to create some Drarry interactions._ _

__He had to hear from one of his friends about Harry running from a Potions class to go after Draco. Normally, Arnold would’ve been updated on Drarry gossip the day it happens, but he’d been busy attending the Quidditch commentator auditions that day._ _

__It was remarkably easy to get the position. Every other student participating in the auditions lacked the passion and enthusiasm Arnold possessed while reading out the lines provided by Madam Hooch for the audition. It also helped that Arnold knew the names of almost every student in Hogwarts and could easily tell who was playing in the match._ _

__His first assignment as the official commentator of the year was at the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match just two days later. It was the first time Harry and Draco would be facing each other off as seekers of their respective teams in nearly two years, and Arnold was incredibly excited._ _

__He watched and updated the crowd as the teams put their all into trying to win the first inter-house match of the school year. When Arnold called out Draco’s name while talking about both team’s seekers, he heard the crowd around him start booing. Even the Slytherins who used to practically worship Draco in the past few school years shot distasteful looks at him, only keeping themselves from jeering since Draco was still playing for their house._ _

__Arnold wished he could tell Draco that there were still people rooting for him somehow, but he supposed the hugs he gave the boy when they ran into each other in the corridors had to do for now._ _

__Suddenly, he sees Harry dive down instead of going after the snitch. It was only then that Arnold, as well as the rest of the students, noticed that Draco was falling fast towards the ground. He hurriedly announces that Draco’s been knocked off his broom, trying to keep his voice from shaking. He prayed that Harry would be able to catch him._ _

__Arnold stands up to get a better view of when he sees Draco hit the ground. Too worried about the boy, he forgets to even think about whether it was his duty to announce Draco’s fall as a commentator._ _

__Harry swooped down and miraculously saved Draco. He examined Draco’s body, looking for a pulse. Arnold saw a hint of relief showing on Harry’s face a few moments later, so Draco must have been okay._ _

__To his surprise, Harry then picked Draco up bridal style and ran towards the Hogwarts castle, presumably to get them to the infirmary. Arnold hears Harry yell at the students who threw insults and accusations at an unconscious Draco before continuing on his way back to the school._ _

__He was glad that Harry had chosen to defend Draco even in the face of his fellow Gryffindors who all still held an unnecessary grudge towards the Slytherin. It was good to know that Harry had Draco’s back despite their long rivalry in the past._ _

__“Well, folks, I don’t think anyone else expected this ending to today’s match,” Arnold says to the crowd. Most of the students were still staring at Harry’s figure, becoming smaller in size as he continued running towards the castle, carrying Draco in his arms._ _

__Arnold let a wide smile plaster his face. Maybe the two idiots weren’t so hopeless after all. As the Muggles said, let the ship sail!_ _

**Author's Note:**

> here's an unnecessary fact about arnold: he is the only person who still unironically supports hermione's free the elves compaign


End file.
